Bechloe Week 2018
by aca-bhlo-me
Summary: Bechloe Week fics are going here!
1. Chapter 1

Bechloe Week Day 1 - Accidental Kiss.

I can't believe I actually finished one of these? Anyway take it or leave it!

* * *

Kissing. There is far too much kissing in the Bella household. Probably too much in college in general. The Bella's however, have somehow formed the habit of giving each other a kiss on the cheek every time they part company from one another. Even something as simple as leaving the house for 5 minutes to go get a morning coffee from the campus vendor requires a kiss for each Bella in seeing distance.

Beca is not fond of this weird new tradition. She loathes that she is forced to partake in it lest she suffer the consequences. (That being: next time she is in a room by herself and unsuspecting, a herd of Bella's will stampede into the room and hold her down, then proceeding to pepper her with kisses from head to toe – this is something she has learned the hard way… 3 times).

She knows that the custom started with red hair and soft pink lips. One Chloe Beale, fellow co-captain and current 3 time super-senior by choice. If Beca wasn't Chloe Beale's best friend (well, best friend on campus, Aubrey would die before she hands over the reins of that title, **_especially_** to Beca) she would definitely have her committed. Nobody should like physical affection with just about everybody but Chloe is an anomaly. Truly she must be an experiment from some lab somewhere.

So it started small with Chloe hugging the Bella's frequently, then it developed into her pouting if someone didn't say goodbye and hug her before leaving. After a few weeks, she started kissing each Bella on the cheek with every hug, and now it's evolved into an entirely new beast in which _all_ of the Bella's feel the need to kiss each other when they head off anywhere.

To be perfectly honest, Beca could probably (read: absolutely and with pleasure) handle it if it was just Chloe handing out kisses (although she wishes it was to her and her alone, and preferably less innocent). It's just overwhelming that they ALL need that demonstration of affection, isn't it enough that she is living with them and hasn't killed them all in their sleep?!

The squirrely brunette appears to be the only one that has a problem with it. They all know that she doesn't really respond well to physical affection but they insist it is important for bonding as a group and as friends. (This is the biggest load of horseshit Beca has ever heard, she knows they just like to make her squirm).

Today is a normal day for Beca, she gets out of bed at 8 am (damn the early morning internship start times) and grumbles down the stairs. Her hair looks like she has been electrocuted as is the norm, frizzy and everywhere. In the kitchen she finds _actual_ early birds – Stacie (who is leaving for her sensual yoga lesson before classes because "It helps get me all limber for you in Bella practice B" she throws over her shoulder with a sultry wink to try and fluster Beca) and Chloe (who is just sitting there bright-eyed and beautiful like always, giving Beca a smile that she always wishes was reserved just for her).

She should run back upstairs because she can see Stacie is about to leave and avoid the kiss goodbye, but its morning and coffee is calling her name. Walking over to the pot she gets nudged by Chloe who already has a cup ready for her (of course), so she takes a large gulp and feels the relief course through her body. The red-head has of course made it exactly how Beca takes it. It doesn't help the way Beca feels about or around her, all the little things Chloe does to make her feel special.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the "Bye aca-bitches" that Stacie calls out and then runs over for her kisses. She reluctantly provides them to Stacie's cheeks, making a show of gagging and frowning afterwards. This just encourages Stacie to raise her eyebrow and then place a big sloppy kiss right on Beca's lips.

"Bleughhh! Stacie! We don't mouth kiss!" Beca shouts while wiping her mouth with the hem of her shirt, exposing her stomach. (If she was paying attention to Chloe, she would've noticed her staring with a look of want).

"Well don't act like you don't love it B. We all know that you'd want to get all up in this if you had a chance," Stacie gestures to her body as she says it.

Chloe just giggles and says to Beca, "You should just stop fighting it Bec, the kissing tradition is here to stay so you might as well learn to enjoy it."

Stacie just nods and points to Chloe, "Yeah listen to your wife. She makes a good point. Besides, you can't tell me that your little gay self _**isn't**_ enjoying it just a little."

"What?! I'm not gay!" Beca shouts back (where the hell did she come up with that?! Ok, Beca knows where it came from, but she doesn't want Chloe to know that she's gay. That might clue her in on how Beca feels about her and that just makes the gay panic rise faster than a dress on prom night).

"Ok B, whatever you reckon. But usually having a wife makes you a little gay, just sayin'," Stacie says as she leaves through the front door, not leaving Beca a chance to retort.

"Why does she always call you my wife? You're my best friend," Beca turns to Chloe and continues to drink her coffee.

"Oh Bec, you know she's just teasing," Chloe says as she gets off her chair to give the brunette a half hug.

"Ok but I don't get it. Just like I don't get _**why**_ we all have kiss all the time, I mean we may as well all make out with each other Beale," Beca states grumpily, pulling out of the hug and getting more coffee.

"Alright, we can do that," the red-head replies nonchalantly.

Beca turns around at break-neck speed, she stares at her best friend with her mouth open while her coffee overflows from the pot into her cup. It takes her a second to realise that she is pouring hot coffee onto the ground and over her feet, which eventually makes her jump and swear. "Shit! Shit fuck shit!"

"You ok there Becs?" Chloe says in a too-sweet manner. Now the small brunette knows this is probably heading into dangerous territory and likely more teasing, because Chloe **_loves_** teasing her. It's a favourite pastime of hers. She cleans up the spilt coffee and it gives her cheeks a chance to get rid of the mortifying blush, which only got worse because (of course) she had to look like an idiot in front of _**Chloe**_ , only her best friend and secret crush for the last 3 years.

She can't blame herself too much though, I mean, she basically had a heart attack when hearing that her dream woman was willing to make (one of) her dreams come true. Talking! She's supposed to be talking. That's a thing you do when someone asks you a question. Oh no, it's been too long, she's making it weird. Just say words Beca, any words!

"Uhhhhh… Um… Yeah, m'fine." That's some fine nonsensical mumbling there Mitchell.

"Well I don't know about you but I would totes be ok with that… You might even say it's a fantasy" she teases with a wink.

Dead. She is now dead. Her tombstone will read 'Beca Mitchell: Useless Lesbian'. Flustered, she knows that she is flustered but she just watches as Chloe walks away and back upstairs, her jaw basically on the floor after that comment.

Eventually remembering that she has to go to work today she rushes to the bathroom to get ready. Fumbling many, many times while attempting to make herself presentable to the world. Once at work Beca can hardly think about anything else – only what Chloe said that morning. It isn't until she starts hearing her boss Sammy making people runs laps left and right that she snaps out of it enough to get some work done for the day.

Getting back to the Bella household was a relief after such a long day. She goes straight to the couch and lies down with her feet up and closes her eyes. Chloe comes down a little while later and calls out that she is going to the shops and if anyone needs anything to yell out now. Beca tiredly calls out from the couch that she wants some gummy snakes but it's really more of a mumble so the red-head doesn't hear her.

When Chloe realises where Beca is she walks over and asks her to repeat what she said. "Hey grumble butt, what did you want me to get?"

"I said get me some gummy snakes please," the brunette repeats, mumbling again.

Chloe hears her clearly this time and responds, "Sure thing Becs but seen as how I'm leaving, I'm gonna need my goodbye kiss."

Beca moans in slight protest but sleepily nods – giving in almost straight away. Chloe leans down to kiss her check but Beca unexpectedly turns her head to kiss Chloe's cheeks. Their lips meet gently and they both freeze. Neither of them quite knowing what to do or how the other will react. It feels like they have been kissing (or lip touching) for some time now. Chloe pulls away first and says bye before rushing out the door to go to the shops.

That was _**not**_ how Beca imagined their first kiss would go (and she has imagined it _**plenty**_ of times). Now she didn't know if she should just ignore that it happened like Chloe had just done or try and (cringe) talk to her about it. Forgetting that it happened certainly wasn't an option, in fact, she doesn't think her heart rate will ever go back down to normal again.

More awake than ever right now, she decides to go and wait in Chloe's room. Not to ambush her, but she figures it's probably better to talk about this – as much as she doesn't want to, she would prefer to talk about it than ever jeopardise her friendship with the red-head or make it aca-awkward (damn these girls).

An hour later she hears the front door open again and groceries being put away. Not long after she hears footsteps on the stairs and Chloe's door open.

"Oh hi Bec, what are you doing in here?" Beca can hear surprise and hesitancy in her sweet voice.

"Umm… well. I – I thought we should talk about before. About what happened on the couch."

Chloe shuts the door and stands awkwardly by the door – it's such a role reversal for them but Beca is trying to keep her panic internal. She can scream into her pillow later if necessary.

"Oh right… that. Look I'm sorry, I don't want things to be awkward between us Bec. It was just one of those things!" She is trying to sound confident but there is a slight waver of uncertainty to her voice which makes Beca's heart hurt – never wanting Chloe to feel anything other than happy. Her best friend won't even look her in the eyes, she keeps looking to the ground.

Seeing Chloe act like this makes her think that maybe there is more to this than what she is saying. Maybe, just maybe those "wife" comments and the teasing actually mean something. Maybe she's not the only one that has these feelings? Maybe the cuddle sessions during Bella movie nights and the sometimes hand holding weren't just actions of a boundary-less bubbly ginger. Suddenly feeling a surge of confidence she has only ever felt when Chloe compliments her, she says, "What if I didn't want it to just be 'one of those things'?"

Chloe turns to look at her slowly, eyebrows narrowed with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, what if I wanted it to be more than that? What if it _**meant**_ more than that to me? What if I wanted to do it again? Is that something you would want too?" She looks at Chloe with soft hopeful eyes, trying to convey that this is something that she wants, more than anything.

A small smile finds its way onto Chloe's face as she answers, "I think – I think I could definitely see us doing that again."

Beca stands up and takes a step towards Chloe and grabs both of her hands, rubbing the back of them with her thumbs. "Good because I've been waiting to do this properly for a long time," she huskily whispers.

She leans forward, watching Chloe do the same. This time when their lips touch, it feels right. They move against each other and pull apart after a few seconds. No words can describe how complete Beca feels – like there was always part of her meant to be with Chloe in this way.

They both breathe a sigh and Beca (being Beca) says, "Wow. That was incredible. You could say… it's been a fantasy of mine." She finishes with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Chloe shoves her shoulder lightly and says, "Shut up" before bringing her hand up to Beca's neck and pulling her back for a much more passionate kiss that they both can't help but smile into.


	2. Chapter 2

Bechloe Week Day 2 - Jealousy

Didn't even think I'd get this finished today because it's nearly midnight and I have to work tomorrow so this is the only chance I'll have to post it.

Either way, it's probably bad but I just like to set goals for this - sooooooo...

* * *

"Snickers what have you got in your mouth?!"

Beca chased her 8 month old kitten around the room trying to get the item from his mouth. This was… not the first time this has occurred. Snickers has made a habit of getting into just about everything that he shouldn't. The first time it happened it was scary because he started wheezing and Beca had no clue what to do. He ended up throwing up all over her carpet and she saw that he had tried to eat the cork from a bottle of wine that she had opened the night before with friends.

The second time it occurred she saw him running from the bathroom and trying to be sneaky but she knew that he had something he shouldn't. After chasing him around (he is super small and way faster than her but they are both about as clumsy as each other) and tripping over her coffee table, she manages to catch him after he too slipped when trying to make a sharp turn. Turns out he had a hair tie and was trying to chew it into oblivion.

Beca wonders why she got a kitten sometimes. Maybe she was lonely, maybe she went temporarily insane or maybe she couldn't help but take him home after hearing all the tiny "mewing" from his little face and saving him from the things he may have seen living with Fat Amy. (Let's face it, no animal deserves that). She's gotten used to the typical kitten behaviour but the chewing and eating her possessions is one she could live without if she's completely honest.

Right now as she chases Snickers around the house, she tries to dodge the furniture and the certain bruise that will develop if she hits anything, he suddenly stops running and starts coughing and choking. She figures the same thing will happen again and he will vomit it up but it sounds different this time. Beca opens his mouth to see if she can get whatever it is out and can see a string down his throat. She attempts to pull on it and he moves out of her grasp. Starting to panic she realises that she will have to get it out like now before he's in real trouble so she grabs a blanket from her sofa and wraps him up, finally managing to pull out the object now that he can't run away. Turns out he got into her tampon box – she's going to have to have a serious talk to Mr Snickers and remind him that they are not toys.

The brunette figures it's probably best to take him to get checked out because the tampon swelled a little due to the moisture in his mouth and he did have a pretty serious choking situation. She places him in her kitty carry cage and goes down to the car, putting it in the front passenger seat facing her so he knows that she's there. Driving to the nearest Vet practice doesn't take long and she brings Snickers in with her to the front desk. The receptionist at the front asks her for her name and if she has an appointment.

"No I don't have one, it's just that my kitten was choking pretty badly earlier and I wanted to get him checked out because he couldn't breathe," Beca states while poking her fingers through the front of the cage to pet and comfort the kitty. "My name is Beca Mitchell and this is Snickers, he had his shots here a couple of months ago."

"Oh ok, well Dr. Beale should be free in a minute. I'll see if she can squeeze you in. Just take a seat over there for the moment and I'll be back."

The tiny music producer sits down and faces the kitten towards her in the cage, poking her finger through the door and stroking his face, "Oh Mr Snicker-doodle what are we gonna do with you, hey?"

She hears a throat clearing and then, "Beca Mitchell?"

Looking up to discover the person behind the voice she suddenly wishes she wasn't wearing sweatpants and a very old bed shirt (but dammit she was working from home and deserves to be comfortable!). "Oh yeah, that's me!" Ohhhhh that was awkward, she sounded too cheery – like an odd level of cheery.

Dr Beale (Beca assumes) is a red-headed goddess wearing blue scrubs (which somehow don't even come close to how clear and blue her eyes are) but somehow managing to pull them off – not literally, though… anyway just follow the lady.

They walk into the exam room and Beca places the carrier onto the table while Dr Beale shuts the door. She lets Snickers out of the carrier and strokes him gently to calm him.

"So Ashley told me that Snickers here was choking earlier, is that right?" Dr Beale asks while stroking Snickers head.

"Uh yeah, he likes stealing my stuff and trying to eat it before I can catch him," Beca answers.

"Oh yeah? We got a sneaky puss here," Dr Beale coos to the tiny kitten, "So what did he choke on?"

The brunette smiles at the scene before her, the Dr is really smitten with her cat, "Oh he got into my tampon box and tried to eat one so it swelled a little in his mouth."

"Well they do love anything with a string! I'll just give him a check over and see if we need to be worried but I'm sure he's perfectly fine, aren't you gorgeous boy." Beca watches as the red-headed vet feels his stomach, checks down his mouth and asks a few more questions, like whether he threw up. Snickers seems really taken with the Dr and she seems to like him if that baby voice she uses to talk to him indicates anything.

"How long have you had this cutie for?" Dr Beale asks as she finishes her checks on the kitten.

"Not long, like 3 months. He's really the first pet I've ever had but he's good company," Beca says as she strokes him under the chin.

"I bet he is, I love kittens and well… all animals really but I'm not supposed to have any in my new building," the vet replies back with a little pout on her lips. It's pretty cute and Beca isn't sure if the red-head knows she's doing it.

The brunette leans in to whisper conspiratorially, "Well I'm not supposed to have him in my building either but you try saying no to that face Dr Beale!"

"Chloe, you can call me Chloe," the vet says with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, "And I'm pretty sure I could never say no to this munchkin!" Dr Beale – Chloe – giggles as she picks Snickers up and rubs her face on his. "Anyway he's all good, you should just keep an eye on him for the next 24 hrs. If you notice anything weird or if you need help at all – give this number a call." Chloe writes down a number and hands a card to Beca – her business card but with a cell phone number on it. The shorter girl puts Snickers back in his carrier and they walk out to the reception area again.

Chloe puts her hand on the receptionists shoulder as she steps behind her and the desk, "It's ok Ash I got this, why don't you go home, we close up now anyway."

"Sure thing boss," Ashley says as she gets up to leave and then walks out the door with a wave.

Beca puts the carrier on the desk and pulls out her wallet to pay.

"So Beca, let me just confirm that we have all your information right in our system in case you need to bring Snickers back." Chloe starts repeating what's on the screen to Beca while she confirms it and then see what her address is, "OMG we totes live in the same building!"

"Huh?" That appears to be the only words Beca can form at this point. What the hell does she say back? _'Oh wow that's totally awesome and you're cute and you should totally be around all the time.'_ She might be occasionally stupid (read: all the freaking time) around beautiful women but not stupid enough to say something like that out loud.

"You think I'm cute?"

 _'_ _OH SHIT. That was said out loud. She really IS that stupid. Now you have to live in the same building as this woman and it's going to be awkward forever. Moving sounds like a lot of work, so from now on you are never allowed to leave the apartment. EVER.'_

"….Uhhh so how much do I owe you for this?" Changing the topic is always a great tactic to get out of answering questions.

"Oh that's fine, it was only a tiny check-up and took no time at all. Besides I got to meet this adorable puddy tat and that was worth it," Chloe coos to the carrier door and the kitten behind it.

Beca thinks it's cute that Chloe seems to like Snickers so much – not that it would be hard. She can't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy that he has taken to her so quickly though. It took her like a whole month before he would let her pick him up without clawing her arms (and she's the one who feeds him!).

"Wait… are you sure?" She double checks with the vet because she did take up a bit of her time.

"Yeah no sweat Becs, maybe I'll see you and Mr Snickers around the building some time," she winks at Beca which only serves to make speaking that much more difficult for the brunette.

Beca leaves before she can embarrass herself any further and gets drive-thru Taco Bell on the way home (just for her, not for the kitten because who KNOWS what she would have to clean up after that!). When she arrives at her apartment building she struggles to carry the cat carrier and her dinner at the same time, then she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh fancy meeting you here Ms Mitchell!"

She turns and sees Chloe with a wide smile on her face. This is exactly what she needs, burrito in her mouth, one hand holding a bag of other greasy delights and her kitten in the other hand – probably looking like the most painfully awkward person in existence.

"hmmuff," her speech muffled by delicious food.

"Here let me take the carrier," Chloe takes Snickers out of her hands which frees it up for her to take the burrito out of her gob.

"Thanks I didn't really think this through when I started eating in the car," Beca manages after swallowing her last bite. "Taco Bell should be illegal, it's too good."

"Yummmm, I'm totes jelly. It's like my favourite cheat meal ever!" the red-head almost drools thinking about it.

They walk into the elevator and Beca presses her level. "Well I've got plenty if you want to come in and have dinner with me and the Snicker-doodle here," she tries to sound casual even though her heart is beating quite wildly. What is this! She never puts herself out there like this – probably food poisoning, that's what Beca is gonna go with. It won't matter if the food will make her sick, she knows that she will finish it all anyway – it's an unhealthy relationship she has with the Bell.

"Really? You'd be ok with me crashing?" Chloe sounds wary about intruding but excited all the same.

"Uh sure. We don't have any plans since the tampon eating contest anyway," the brunette pointed out. They walk out of the elevator to Beca's door and go inside. Beca dishes out food on 2 plates and brings them over while the vet lets Snickers out of the carrier and free to roam (cause havoc) the apartment.

The kitten seems to be more interested in climbing over his new found best friend than running around and enjoying freedom. I mean, Beca can see why he likes Chloe (though they probably like her for very different reasons) but it just pulls at her in an uncomfortable way. She's really tried hard with this kitten and he just seems to have been made to be with the red-head!

The vet seems to be so in love with that ball of fur as well. She looks just so ecstatic playing with the cat, rolling around on the ground, stringing his toys along the ground and what looks like playing hide and seek with him. Beca felt comfortable around Chloe straight away strangely (because she normally actively avoids most contact unless it's work related) so it doesn't surprise her that her kitten has betrayed her and found a new favourite human.

"How on earth are you doing that?" Beca says without thinking.

"Doing what?" Chloe replies without paying a lot of attention – still busy playing with the small animal.

The brunette rolls her eyes both at herself for feeling jealous OF A CAT and at Chloe's obliviousness to her own charm and disarming personality. "I mean how did you get him to like you and trust you so quick? It took like over a month for me to be able to be in the same room or pick him up without him attacking me!" Beca huffs out her frustrations, she knows it's not the red-heads fault, she just can't help but feel deflated.

Chloe looks at Beca and smirks, "Aww Becs are you jealous?"

The smaller girl crosses her arms and narrows her eyes but can't look at Chloe (she knows she's being childish and realllllllly doesn't want to be but it's too late now), "Pssh… no."

The vet's smile grows wider and she leans towards the brunette and turns her chin so they are facing each other, "You are so _fucking_ cute when you are jealous."

Even if Beca _could_ deny her slight jealousy, she doesn't want to now. Hearing Chloe swear was such a turn on because it was unexpected from the bubbly ginger. Her voice is sultry and smooth, like she knows what one little swear word will do to Beca. It causes her to swallow hard, jealousy forgotten for the moment while she tries to pick up what's left of her sanity and capacity to form words and thoughts.

Almost sensing that she's destroyed Beca for a few moments, Chloe decides to give her whiplash by switching back to the sweet and innocent woman who is trying to get to know her. She leaves Snickers and starts eating her dinner.

"What do you do for work Becs?" Chloe manages through bites of her food and trying to dodge sneak attacks from Snickers, who is not only interested in playing with the vet, but also wants to eat her dinner.

"I'm a music producer. Got promoted from Junior producer last year so I have a shit ton more freedom now and I get to work from home a lot, except when I have someone in for recording." Beca says it all with a massive grin – her achievements in getting where she is now is one thing she has no regrets about – she has worked damn hard.

"No way! Ugghh I _looooove_ music – I make playlists for just about everything!" Chloe bounces enthusiastically while basically shouting her love for music (and possibly creating Beca new enemies in the building because of the noise). "Have you done anything I know?"

Hearing the excitement in the red-heads voice makes Beca giddy, she loves talking to people about music when they are as passionate as she is. "I might've done," she smirks knowing full well that the reason she was promoted was because of some incredibly talented work she had done when one of the producers just failed to deliver on some big clients. Her work landing her in the top 40 several times already.

They sit and enjoy dinner, getting to know one another further. Beca eventually sits on the couch next to Chloe and plays some of her most known work over her incredible audio setup. Towards the end of the night they both lean in for what is sure to be a first kiss only to have Snickers jump in – seemingly getting jealous of his new friend's lack of attention to him for the last 2 hours.

"Oh so now you know what it's like huh, little dude?!" Beca sarcastically states as she roughs him around with her hands, trying to play with him.

Chloe leans forward and laughs into her hands and covers her face. She looks over to the kitten and Beca playing and knows that she would love to have many more nights like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow so I've never written anything angsty before so I dunno how this will go.

I guess **Trigger warning** for character death? It's not explicit or anything.

Also the "3"s that appear are meant to be hearts but whatevs.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were kind of always an item. Even way before they were an actual item. It's always just been inevitable – they both always felt that way. It was difficult in the beginning because they were always the best of friends, they never wanted to make the first move. Neither wanted to risk the friendship because being in each other's lives was the most important thing – even if it meant never having what they truly wanted.

That all ended after a particularly drunken Bella party during Beca's 3rd year and Chloe's 2nd time round as a super senior. This particular party was one that the brunette was forced to miss out on (not really an issue for her if she was honest) because of a late night shift at the university radio station. She threw together a playlist for the show that would help the Bella's party because she knew that Chloe would put her show on. She could _always_ count on the red-head listening to her play on the station, that was just the kind of person Chloe was – loyal, incredible and supportive. (One of the many, _many_ reasons Beca was ridiculously in love with her).

So as usual, she sat in the booth ( _NOT_ having sex on the desk thank you Luke) and played a few of each of the Bella's favourite must-dance songs. Playing more of Chloe's choices of course (because Beca knew them like the back of her hand… and the back of Chloe's hand considering they held hands enough – _just as friends_ she always reminded herself).

About 2 hours into her shift she received a text message from the one person always invading her thoughts and infecting her soul (in the best way possible).

 **(Chloe – 11.03pm) to Beca**

I wish yuo were here

I missy ou 

**(Beca – 11.04pm) to Chloe**

Me too

Having fun?

 **(Chloe – 11.07pm) to Beca**

Not as mch as id hav if you were herr

 **(Beca – 11.08pm) to Chloe**

I'll be home in a couple of hours

You like the playlist tonight?

 **(Chloe – 11.10pm) to Beca**

I LUV ITT

Did yu makr it for me

Yur alwys doinu nice things fo r me

 **(Beca – 11.12pm) to Chloe**

Well that's because you are special

You're the best person I know

I love making you happy

 **(Chloe – 11.13pm) to Beca**

YOUY make me haopy

I wish yiu knew how speciakl yiu are to me

I widh you knew hiw much I lovv you

 **(Beca – 11.15pm) to Chloe**

Chlo you're drunk

I'll be home soon

You can tell me when I get there

 **(Chloe – 11.17pm) to Beca**

Ok I lov e you Becs

It wasn't the first time Chloe had said she loved her, it definitely wouldn't be the last. Chloe had spilled her drunk guts out to Beca that night and somehow still remembered it the next morning. They had decided to go on a date after talking to see how it went after agreeing that if it was too weird, they would just go back to being friends. (It wasn't too weird, it was the best date either of them had been on – no need to get to know each other, they were already comfortable in the others presence. They had their first kiss that night and fell into bed together. Neither regretted any of the decisions they made – it led to the start of something amazing).

* * *

2 years later they had been out of college for a year and were living in New York. Beca was a junior music producer for a small production company but was quickly building a reputation in the industry as an unstoppable force of nature, seemingly one with music. Chloe was in vet school and they lived in a small apartment together as a couple.

Chloe had proposed to Beca 6 months ago out of the blue (for Beca anyway) when they were on a short holiday in Miami visiting the red-heads family. (She beat Beca by 2 days which just proved to both of them they this really was inevitable). It was currently 2 days until their wedding and Amy decided to have an impromptu Bachelorette party for Beca (the details of which was unclear to everyone, including Amy) on the night of Chloe and Aubrey's quiet dinner / last minute planning check for the wedding.

Aubrey, as expected, was her best friend's maid of honour (or dishonour as Beca always called it because she predicted puking would occur). Amy strong-armed her way into being the brunette's maid of honour (not really, Beca was always going to pick her but she lets the blonde have the win anyway). Beca hadn't wanted a Bachelorette party because she didn't feel like she needed "one last night of freedom" – she was marrying the love of her life! Chloe encouraged her to go though, saying it was more for Amy than anything anyway.

During the dinner, Chloe started receiving texts from her fiancée (she knew they were coming, Beca always texts a lot when she is drunk).

 **(Beca – 7.34pm) to Chloe**

Hey pretty laxy

*lsdy

*lady

 **(Chloe – 7.37pm) to Beca**

What's up Becs?

 **(Beca – 7.38pm) to Chloe**

Nothubg

*nothing

 **(Beca – 7.41pm) to Chloe**

What are yu doinf?

 **(Chloe – 7.42pm) to Beca**

Becs are you drunk?

 **(Beca – 7.42pm) to Chloe**

Pssshhhh

No

 **(Beca – 7.43pm) to Chloe**

But Chloooooooo

What are yoi foing?

 **(Chloe – 7.45pm) to Beca**

Having dinner with Bree remember?

Are you having fun with Amy?

 **(Beca – 7.48pm) to Chloe**

Yuuuuppp

Sept I mis u

Lik a lottttt

Like mor e than ecerythin els

More tham amy misssses her snakpaks whn I hide the m

 **(Chloe – 7.53pm) to Beca**

Aww babe! 3

I miss you too

I love when you drunk text me, you get sooo cheesy and adorable  
I really wish I could kiss you right now

 **(Beca – 7.57pm) to Chloe**

Whoa ther lady

Sav e som fr the honeymoon $

3

I wanna kis yu toooo xxxxxx

 **(Chloe – 7.59pm) to Beca**

Be safe baby

I still want to be able to marry you in 2 days

I can't wait to be Mrs Chloe Mitchell

Xxxx

 **(Beca – 8.03pm) to Chloe**

Me too

I cant waut to b e msr Chloe Mitchel to

Hahaha

 **(Beca – 8.06pm) to Chloe**

Tell Breey tht I wnt my sexy fianc ee back sooon

I hav things planned

Sxy thing

 **(Chloe – 8.08pm) to Beca**

Bree said that of course you can have me back soon

Also I hope you aren't too drunk

I want to practice for our honeymoon ;)

 **(Aubrey – 8.08pm) to Beca**

Get your filthy mind out of the gutter Sméagol

You can have Chloe back when I'm good and ready

Or so help me god I will go aca-ape shit on your ass

 **(Beca – 8.10pm) to Aubrey**

Shut u p aca-nazi and giv me the Chloe

Nd no one get s hurt

 **(Beca – 8.11pm) to Aubrey**

Jst kiddin Amy wont lemme leav yet anywy

But I stil wnt her back sooon

I love her an I misss her

 **(Aubrey – 8.13pm) to Beca**

You closet softy

Of course she'll be home soon

She misses you too

Talks about you non-stop

Kind of ruins the night :P

 **(Beca – 8.13pm) to Chloe**

Bby I am so read y

Lets make a baby ;);) :O :P

 **(Chloe – 8.14pm) to Beca**

That's not how it works Becs ;)

But I'm willing to try alllll night

 **(Beca – 8.15pm) to Aubrey**

Shushes yu

You lov me rememba?

Bfffff's noe

Now

 **(Beca – 8.16pm) to Chloe**

Amys gonna tak my phine if I don't ge t off it

Ill see yuuu at home baby

I

Love

Youuuuuuu

3 

Chloe really could never believe her luck – surely life didn't turn out this way for everyone – she must be one of the luckiest people alive! Beca was perfect for her and she was so excited to live their lives _together_ like she had dreamt for the first 3 years of their friendship. In just 2 days, that dream would become a reality and she couldn't think of anything that she would rather do.

* * *

 **(Beca – 10.15pm) to Chloe**

I probbly shoundt be txting yuo

 **(Beca – 10.17pm) to Chloe**

I jst wnted to say tha t I love you

And I misss you

 **(Beca – 10.20pm) to Chloe**

I wish yo u would text m e abck

 **(Beca – 10.25pm) to Chloe**

I woud giv anything to see you

 **(Beca – 10.31pm) to Chloe**

You hav e my heart and you alwys will

 **(Beca – 10.32pm) to Chloe**

Im nothing withut yu

 **(Beca – 10.34pm) to Chloe**

The kids misss yu too

 **(Beca – 10.41pm) to Chloe**

I dnt kno w how to liv e withoutt you

 **(Beca – 10.43pm) to Chloe**

I lovu you ChloeMitchell

You ar e the bestt person I kno w

 **(Beca – 10.50pm) to Aubrey**

It stil hurts

I widh it woudnt

I misss her everyday

 **(Aubrey – 10.51pm) to Beca**

I miss her too

I'll be right over Beca

She loved you more than life itself

You and those beautiful babies

Stay strong – I'll be over soon

The only thing Beca regrets is that she didn't get enough time with Chloe. They were married for 16 wonderful years – the best years of Beca's life (and Chloe's too). The day their twins were born 5 years ago was the happiest day of their lives. Beca wished she'd known how short their life as a family would be, she would change so much. She would've held Chloe more, told her she loved her every 5 minutes, made love to her every day and she would've made damn sure that their little family got to spend every waking minute just being together.

But Beca can't change the past. She still has to try and accept the loss of a big part of herself. Losing Chloe 6 months ago was the hardest thing she has ever experienced, the pain hasn't lessened but she has to remain strong for her kids. Chloe still lives on in them. One day Beca will see her again, until then she sees her in her dreams every night.


	4. Chapter 4

Bechloe Week Day 4 - Why?

As in Why did I write this piece of garbage? Who knows. I'm tired.

Something about Yoga 

* * *

"Why the fuck did I agree to this?" Beca rolled out of bed with a groan and saw her best friend Stacie waiting at the foot of her bed.

"Awww poor Becs, you really need to learn to stop betting with me, you NEVER win," Stacie retorted. The leggy brunette had a smug grin on her face as she really enjoyed what was sure to be a hard day for Beca.

"It's too early to even think about getting up let alone exercising. This has to be illegal, and I'm sorry but I'm leading a crime free life now and I refuse to go back to jail. You'll have to go without me," Beca stated as she threw her arms up to add a childish yet dramatic flair to her complaints.

"Well Miss Upstanding Citizen, don't forget what happens if you don't go through with this. A bet always has a loser and a winner, and you my dear are going to be the sorest of losers today," Stacie stated nonchalantly while checking out her nails.

Beca narrowed her eyes at Stacie and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not even sure I made a bet. I can't be held responsible for the things my mouth does when I'm drunk. Drunk bets shouldn't count! You guys love taking advantage of competitive nature when I'm inebriated. I'm a _victim_ here."

"And a very special victim at that," Stacie said while leaning down closer to Beca's face and pinching her cheeks. "Should we call Mariska Hargitay and get her to rescue you from this torture?"

"Hey! She is a national treasure." Beca slapped the taller girl's hands away from her face and tried to look threatening as she spoke but to her best friend, it just came across as adorable.

"Yes dear, now hurry that cute ass up or we are going to be late and if we are late, I'll have to collect on the bet," Stacie emphasised with a quick slap to Beca's left ass cheek, which promptly resulted in a glare from the shorter girl.

Stacie was already dressed in her exercise shorts (which Beca mistook for underwear given how little they left to the imagination) and a sports crop top instead of a full shirt. Beca decided to go for a more modest (read: she has no workout clothes used for working out, more like lying on the sofa like a sloth covered in dorito crumbs) look and changed into a tank top and leggings once Stacie left the room. She put her hair up in a messy bun and chose to forego the makeup today seen as how she is barely awake enough to put it on without stabbing herself in the eye.

"Alright, let's get this over with giant Satan."

"Come on Becs! It's just 1 class and there will be women working out in all kinds of positions, what do you have to lose. You might even have some fun if you try grumpy butt," Stacie replied, trying to get the girl pumped for the yoga class.

"I make no promises. Plus you owe me coffee after this."

They get into Stacie's car and drive to the yoga centre. There's quite a few cars already in the car park and Beca can't quite understand why anyone would choose to be up at this time voluntarily. _Maybe they are all victims of their vixen friend's manipulative ways… or they've been kidnapped._ Heading inside, she groans some more just to remind Stacie of how unenthusiastic about this she is.

They walk to the room that the tall brunette had written down and see the door shut.

"Are you sure this is the right room Stace? Because it's looking pretty fucking shut to me."

"Yeah, this should be it, 7am – room 4 with Chloe."

"Oh no, guess we'll have to go home and sleep more. That's _such_ a shame I was just starting to look forward to this," Beca stated sarcastically as she turned to leave.

"Woah wait a second Becs, we're gonna knock. They've probably just closed the door because they've started." Stacie knocked on the door and opened it gently, peeking her head around the corner. "Hey, are we too late for the yoga class?"

Beca heard a gentle voice reply that they were just in time as she was just doing the introduction. Stacie turned back to Beca and gave her a smug smile and a raised eyebrow before saying, "Oh thank god we didn't miss it Beca! I _know_ how much you are looking forward to it."

Beca flipped her off as they entered the room. She saw that there were yoga mats laid out in spaces for everyone to choose from and there were just a couple of spaces left. Luckily they were able to find 2 next to each other towards the front of the room and they moved to those mats and stood waiting for the instructor to start. It wasn't a completely full class, there were about 12 mats laid out for people taking the class and 1 for the instructor at the front, and only 8 of the mats (now 10) were taken so far.

"Ok I think we have everyone here now. I'll start by introducing myself: I'm Chloe Beale and I teach this class every Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning. Now if you are all happy with where you have chosen we can start!" Chloe clapped happily at the end of her introduction.

Finally looking at the source of the sweet voice in front of them, Beca was speechless - she was fucking gorgeous. She couldn't have been much taller than Beca, had long, wavy ginger locks in a ponytail and was wearing a top similar to Stacie (and most of the other women in the room) and yoga pants. Chloe looked like a radiant person, her smile was so bright and her eyes sparkled like crystal blue pools that everyone probably drowns in (or at least stares creepily at for long periods of time).

Stacie turned and looked at Beca, who had her jaw dropped staring at Chloe. She smiled like a predator looking at its prey, "Psst Becs, you're drooling all over the mat."

Beca slammed her mouth shut and scowled at her friend, "I was not! I was… yawning. It's early for us normal people remember?" She rolled her eyes at herself and her attempt to deceive her best friend. She'd known the giant goddess since middle school and Stacie knew Beca like she knew that a typical rocket produces more than a million pounds of thrust that allows it to carry more than 6,000 pounds at speeds topping 22,000 miles per hour (which was to say that she knows Beca a lot – because damn that bitch was smart).

Before Stacie could call Beca out, Chloe started the class. The look on Stacie's face though, told her that she was going to have fun at her expense.

"So everyone the first pose we will get into is going to help stretch for the more difficult ones. I'll demonstrate the poses first and help you if needed, remember this isn't a competition and you may not be able to do all of the poses but it's about having fun and trying your best! Let's start off with 'downward facing dog'," Chloe stated cheerily.

She bends over slowly and starts to get into the pose – now, Beca isn't sure if time slowed down or not but it sure seems like Chloe is taking a very long time to get into this pose. It's like her eyes were magnetised and pulled straight to the most perfect ass she's ever seen (Stacie not included because she may be hot, but she's like a sister). Chloe's yoga pants were shaped fantastically around her curvy behind and Beca finds that she can't stop looking. If this was a movie there would surely be some kind of slow zoom going and music in the background resembling 80's porn.

The next thing she realises is that Chloe is standing up again and everyone else is getting into the pose. Oh shit, she forgot to pay attention to the pose.

"Ok everyone so if you want to try and copy that pose, I'll help you out if needed," spoke the source of Beca's distraction.

Beca panicked and looked around at what the other women in the class were doing so she had some idea of what the hell she was supposed to be doing. It looks like they are just bending over and putting their hands on the ground, so she does the same, only Beca looks more like a constipated frog.

Beca didn't see Stacie grinning at her failed attempt. "Oh Mrs Beale, my good friend Beca over here seems to be having some trouble with this pose. Do you think you could help her out?"

Beca whips her head around to glare at Stacie but her embarrassment takes over when she hears a delightful giggle from the redheaded instructor. Her face decides to reveal that the cool she has been trying to steadily maintain (poorly) is absolutely fake and blushes a very vibrant and obvious red.

Chloe turns and chuckles when she sees the position Beca is currently in, "Please call me Chloe, I'm not a Mrs and that is the cutest try for this pose that I've ever seen."

Stacie just grins back and raises an eyebrow while staring at Beca, "Oh you're not married? My mistake, I just assumed because you are so hot that you must be locked down by now." The shorter brunette knows that Stacie is just trying to embarrass her but her face betrays her every step of the way.

Chloe walks over and stands behind Beca, telling her to stand up so that she can assist her in getting into the pose. She steps right behind the brunette, so close that Beca can feel the body heat radiating between them and with that her breathing picks up. The red-head puts her hands on Beca's hips to move her into position and then smooths her hands down the smaller girl's arms and starts to push them forward. This time Beca ends up in the right position when she has her hands on the ground but she can't even be slightly proud of herself because she can still feel Chloe's front pressed into her, leaning down and pushing down on Beca to help her stretch into the pose.

Of all the ways Beca has imagined her death, she never pictured this – slowly falling into a gay coma because of the hottest woman to ever lay hands on her. She might be exaggerating but the point is that Chloe is causing some serious laboured breathing and heart palpitations for Beca.

Chloe finally removes her body from Beca's and she can start to breathe a little easier. She is still warm and tingly and can still feel where Chloe's breath kissed the back of her neck but she survived. That is a feat in itself.

"There you go, much better Becs!" Chloe claps enthusiastically. (They known each other all of 5 minutes and she is getting a nickname already?). "How does that feel?"

"Oh uh… it feels, yeah," Beca responds, a shining example of her extensive vocabulary. Looking over at Stacie who has the smuggest grin and just winks at her, all she can do is shake her head and roll her eyes.

They stay like that, breathing in and out for a few minutes before Chloe walks back to her mat. This time she faces them and says the next pose will be something called "Cobra Pose". It doesn't sound like it will be difficult from the name, after all what exactly do cobras do?

It's not the pose difficulty that she should be concerned with though – it's watching Chloe demonstrate it. Lying on the floor then arching her back up and back towards her legs gives Beca a chance (read: no choice) to stare at her chest. Again if this was a movie, there would still be 80's porn music blasting and beads of sweat running down the yoga instructor's chest in slow motion (probably a pizza being delivered and no one has any money to pay for it too). But this isn't a movie and Chloe looks so ridiculously fit that she probably never sweats and Beca tries so, so hard not to stare – she just can't get her eyes to co-operate.

Stacie coughs and she realises that they are all getting into the next pose. All she can remember about it is a lot of cleavage, which doesn't actually help her at all. The brunette lays on the floor and pushes herself up kind of looking like a dying mermaid. Her best friend laughs at her again and calls out "Chloe I think Beca might need assistance again. She's a bit stiff."

Once again her face flushes and it should be concerning that her face may just stay red from now on, but she has no time to worry about that as she hears Chloe walk over.

"Oh Becs, yoga isn't your thing is it?! You just need plenty of practice," Chloe sweetly suggests. (Practice with Chloe over and over? She could do that).

"Uhh… I've just never done this before. I'm not super flexible, I don't need to be in my job as a music producer you know?"

"That sounds totes awesome! Music is my life! But if you want to get more flexible, you can always do these at work for a few minutes a day," Chloe offers.

"Ha! Yeah I don't think me doing this alone is a good idea. Knowing me I would probably break my desk and myself," Beca laughs.

"It's true, ever since I've known the little rug rat she has been super clumsy," Stacie chimes in, which Beca returns with flipping her off on the sly.

"Oh well I could always come by and help you, I'm _very_ flexible," the red-head winks at the short brunette.

She doesn't know what's happening. Today started as a punishment, but now it's a punishment of a different kind. It's hard to tell if it's worse or better but it definitely gets worse when that statement from the red-head causes Beca to moan involuntarily and _loudly_. It's one of the most mortifying things that has ever happened to her. Trying to cover it up with a yawn and a stretch too late doesn't help either.

This is **all** Stacie's fault – she's going to kill her for bringing her here.

"So let me help you with this pose Becs."

She lays on the floor again, feeling Chloe straddle her from behind. The instructor helps arch Beca's back until she is in the correct position and angle. It feels kind of good – not how Beca expected yoga to feel at all. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea… you know, for fitness.

At the end of the class the short brunette is grateful. She made it through with no stroke, no aneurysm and she is in one piece (she has yet to decide about Stacie's fate). The class starts to leave when Chloe calls out to her.

"Hey Becs, if you want to have some help with those poses… or you know, anything at all, here is my number."

Beca is dumbfounded. It sounds like Chloe might slightly possibly be into her? Although, she has never had a good track record for reading people so she could be way off base. She accepts the number and puts it in her pocket.

"Um thanks, I'll definitely call you... about yoga and stuff. Do you have a signup sheet? I think I'm going to have to come back and work on my flexibility," she says in an attempt to flirt (poorly).

"Oh for sure!" Chloe spins around and grabs the signup sheet and passes it over, a huge smile on her face.

Beca doesn't know how she got here, but she does know the answer to some questions. Why is she friends with Stacie? Why did she agree to the bet? Why did she even get out of bed to go to this class? Why did she sign up for a years worth of classes?

 **More like why didn't she do it sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bechloe Week Day 5 - Road Trip

Starts out with broken Jeca but it's not really there.

Anyway this is my attempt at the Road Trip prompt for Bechloe Week.

* * *

Beca doesn't quite know how she found herself in this situation (well she does but she's not really sure _how_ ). It all started back in college when she started dating a boy named Jesse. He was nice enough, not bad looking and kinda funny sometimes but she never really felt that spark with him mentioned in any of the limited number of movies she's seen. Granted most of those movies have been forced upon her by her loving but clueless boyfriend. She started to complain less once she realised he just didn't understand _why_ she didn't want to watch them.

Beca figures that they get along well, barely fight and have _some_ similar interests and she'd never had a serious relationship before so why not, college is the time for experiences after all. That's why she kissed him in the first place, it was a decision based solely on the fact that she may as well get her first relationship out of the way now – it was going to happen eventually (and she could do worse than Jesse). It even takes 8 months for them to sleep together for the first time. Again Beca figured it was going to happen, so choose the polite and friendly guy to get it over with. That experience was definitely nothing to write home about (not that she would because… hello? Weird!). Sex wasn't _bad_ , it was just never particularly _good_.

Their relationship is ok, nothing really exciting. He tries to romance her, probably with stuff that's all from movies he's watched 1000 times but he still tries. Beca appreciated that, so she tried to be a good girlfriend in return by not rolling her eyes so hard that they fall out of her head when he turned up to her dorm on their first anniversary playing a boombox outside the dorm window. (She never did ask where he got the boombox considering they aren't exactly available anymore but whatever). He has _such_ a thing for movies – she knows that they won't be together forever, they want different things but she stays because he's a really nice guy, they're good friends and he cares about her. (Probably not the best reasons, but it can't do any harm right?).

So she's been dating Jesse, waiting for that passion to light up inside her (she figures it's something that builds over time rather than just existing from the get go). Beca doesn't think that she's leading him on, she **does** love him – but if she's honest she never fell **in** love with him. Well, not that she knows of, but she never felt this dire urge to be with him or that her heart would stop beating if he were to leave. Sad, she would've been sad and then she would've moved on, which probably should've been one of many clues that he was never going to be the one for her.

The brunette has taken to spending a lot more time at work lately instead. It helps her avoid the problem rather than force her to face it. The problem being she has realised that this 5 year relationship ran its course about 4 years and 364 days ago… She's been distancing herself from him for the last 6 months, ever since she had her epiphany or revelation (whatever you want to call it). Work is helping to keep her sane while she figures out exactly what to do. They've been together far too long for her to text him and end the relationship that way, and face to face would be too awkward. She's not great at emotional discussions but she can't continue the charade forever, eventually she will have to break it off (likely soon because people who have been together for as long as they have tend to move in together and get engaged).

So far she has been pretty good at holding off anything major from happening in their relationship – using work as a big factor, as well as not wanting to leave her roommate (and best friend) Stacie high and dry (well not dry, according to Stacie she's never dry – which is far too personal for Beca to hear). Her job is quite stressful in these early stages while she is trying to earn her stripes and prove that she can handle album production alone. Working extremely long hours each day is beneficial for hiding from Jesse and has really put her in the good books with her boss.

Beca spends a lot of her spare time (not that there is a lot of it) with Stacie, which is how she came to her revelation in the first place. The tall and leggy brunette is a highly sexual person, not something she hides or is ashamed of, and she started to question Beca during one of their nights alone at the apartment.

* * *

 **6 months ago -**

 _"So Becs, have you ever experimented with girls?"_

 _Beca nearly choked on her beer and she definitely felt some come out of her nose. "Wha- you- that's not- NO!"_

 _Stacie laughed at her flustered response, "Chill munchkin! It was just a question, don't get those panties in a bunch," she says with her hands held up in surrender._

 _"No I haven't done it and I've never wanted to," Beca states calmly this time._

 _Stacie raises an eyebrow at her, "Really? You've never had the urge or been curious about what kissing a women would be like?"_

 _Beca just shakes her head, "Nope, neverrrr thought about it."_

 _Stacie looks at her incredulously, "Seriously?! HOW!"_

 _The small brunette just shrugs and looks down. "I've just always had Jesse."_

 _Stacie had always known that their relationship wasn't super physical – he never stayed the night and Beca rarely stayed at his place. She also thinks that her best friend isn't really invested in it despite what she claims. She clears her throat before she continues, "So-uh, did you maybe want to give it a go? No pressure! But you can't exactly knock something if you never try it."_

 _Beca heart thuds in her ears, her best friend is offering her something she really had never considered before. Was it something she wanted? She guessed what Stacie had said was true… she couldn't really say that she would hate it if she hadn't done it and her best friend probably WAS the best person to try with. Stacie definitely had experience and Beca knew she would never feel anything for her other than friendship anyway (not that Stacie wasn't attractive, because of-fucking-course she was, people with their eyes glued shut could see that!). She guessed it wasn't cheating if there was no feelings involved and it was just an experience too – Jesse would never have to know, it would just be a kiss!_

 _After over-thinking it for some time, the short brunette nodded to Stacie to give her the ok. The tall girl told her to relax as she moved to sit next to her on the couch. They faced each other and Stacie took her face in her hands, leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. She didn't move much, allowing Beca time to get used to the feeling before allowing the kiss to progress. For Beca, it stole her ability to think beyond that very moment. Once the kiss was over, she sat dumbfounded, wondering how she had never realised that there was a reason she never felt that spark with Jesse. How had it taken her until 24 to realise that she wasn't broken, she just hadn't been looking in the right place._

* * *

Stacie had been the best during that period for Beca, not only had she helped her come to the realisation, but she helped her come to terms with it too. Beca was GAY. It made so much sense to her after that night. She had freaked out quite a bit understandably, however it helped give her the push to start looking at her options for ending things with Jesse. She knew it was going to break his heart but it would be better for both of them in the end.

So now 6 months later, finally ready to break up with Jesse (kind of), he tells her that they are going on a road trip for their anniversary this year. They will be going to all of the romantic spots from some of his favourite movies. Jesse seems to think this will be good for them because they haven't been able to spend much time together recently. Beca finds herself unable to just rip the Band-Aid off right there and then, so this is where she finds herself now, in New York at the Public Library on the first stop of their road trip – also the city they live in. (Apparently movies like Ghostbusters, Spider-man and Sex and the City all had scenes filmed there). Other places he planned included Des Plaines, Illinois where they filmed "The Breakfast Club" (by far one of his favourite movies) and Michigan where some of Forrest Gump was filmed.

Beca figured that this could be the final goodbye in their relationship, a good memory to hold on to. Now that they are on the trip though, she can't go through with it. Panic takes over her body as they are on the steps of the Public Library and she isn't listening to his descriptions of what significance this place has. He puts his arm around her as he excitedly goes into details that she can't even pretend to care about – his arm feels like lead around her, weighing her down.

"I'm breaking up with you," she blurts out.

Jesse stops his incessant talking and turns to look at her, he looks confused and his eyebrows are pinched tightly together. "Wait what? Beca what are you talking about?"

Beca feels guilty, so terribly guilty. This is not how she wanted to do this: in public and without thinking. It was just eating away at her and she couldn't bear to string it along any further – it was time for both of them to move on, she really hoped she wasn't about to lose one of her oldest friends. "I'm sorry Jess," she whispers quietly, "I can't be with you anymore."

Jesse shakes his head, tears springing to his eyes but he is refusing to let them fall, "I don't understand Beca. What's wrong? Why are you doing this?" He seems pleading and it's breaking her heart.

"I found out something about myself and it means that we can't be together anymore. I'm so sorry Jesse, it's been eating away at me and it's not fair to you," she explains.

"Whatever it is Beca, we can work through it. We are just meant to be! Tell me what it is, I swear we can get through it together."

Beca sighs heavily, she would much rather do this in private but she started it here and it's unlikely he will leave until they talk this out, even if there is hundreds of people around them. "I- I'm gay. I realised that I'm gay."

He is silent, just staring at her – completely unsure of what to say.

She continues, "I need to start being who I am. I do love you Jess, I'm just not _in_ love with you. You are such an amazing guy and I know that you will find your movie ending with someone soon, someone who actually deserves you."

Jesse leans forward and grabs her in a tight hug. He realised that there wasn't much he could say that would change the situation. The future he envisioned with Beca was no longer possible, he was always her friend first and he would not stop supporting her now, even though his heart was shattered. They stood in the middle of the library steps holding each other for some time before he stepped back and cleared his throat, "Uh- I'm not mad. I love you, but I'm going to go back to my apartment for a while. I just need some time to process this if that's ok."

Beca nods her head (she would give him all the time in the world if she had to), "Of course Jess. You'll never know how sorry I am that it took me so long to realise. I never wanted to hurt you."

He nods sadly, "I know. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok Jess."

After he walks away, Beca decides to go to a bar and have a drink. She feels better, like a weights been lifted from her shoulders. She walks into the first bar she comes across and orders a shot of bourbon, downing it straight away then ordering another. Not paying much attention to the patrons around her until she hears a beautiful voice singing from somewhere behind her. The brunette turns around and finds the source of the voice as a gorgeous red-headed woman, not much taller than herself. The woman is singing so beautifully that Beca can't concentrate on the lyrics enough to figure out what song it is and instead of trying she just stares and attempts to take in the red-heads presence.

She has wavy ginger locks and the bluest eyes that Beca has ever seen in person. She is smiling wide as she finishes her song on a high note and puts the microphone back in the stand then walks over to the bar and sits next to Beca. The bartender slides a drink over to the singer without her having to order it and she smile appreciatively, "Aww thanks Marv! You always make it just how I like it."

He returns the smile, "Yeah well I have to keep my best employee happy. You know you bring in most of the customers Chloe." The bartender turns to Beca and asks if she would like another but she is still mesmerised by the red-head – Chloe. Waving a hand in front of her face snaps her out of it and he asks again, "same again?"

The brunette shakes her head and points to the singer's drink, "Can I have one of those?" He nods and starts the drink.

"He really makes the best cocktails in the city, you've come to the right place," the sweet voice of Chloe chimes in.

"Really? I kind of just picked the first bar I walked past."

"Still you've made the right choice. I'm Chloe Beale by the way, I sing part time here," the ginger says while putting a hand out to Beca, which she shakes in greeting.

"Um… Beca, Beca Mitchell," she replies (boy is she glad she's had a couple of shots already otherwise she would be a guaranteed 100 times more awkward). The bartender hands her the drink and she takes a sip, moaning in approval. "Wow that is a fucking good cocktail!"

"I told you so. Sit on my face."

Beca spits out part of her drink onto the bar, "I'm sorry what?!" (Beca totally would but she has just met this woman and broken up with her other best friend and long term boyfriend).

Chloe giggles, "The drink! It's called 'Sit on my face'. I'm forward, but I'd at least buy you dinner before I offered that," she flirts with a wink.

Beca blushes profusely, she can't remember the last time someone hit on her – or maybe it's the fact that she can now do something about it. "Well it's nice to know that there are still some gentlewomen out there."

"Oh definitely. Can I buy you a drink? Marv makes an amazing 'Creamy Pussy' too," Chloe states, again causing Beca to nearly choke.

"I'm sure he's not the only one," Beca responds somewhat flirtatiously (give her a break, it's been years since she has had to try).

Her response makes Chloe raise an eyebrow in surprise – it was unexpected due to the response the brunette had when she tested the flirting waters, but _definitely_ not unwelcome. "Beca Mitchell! That almost sounded like you were flirting with me!" Chloe cries in pretend shock, holding a hand to her heart.

Beca laughs at the red-heads dramatics, "So not only are you incredibly sexy, you're also funny – what else is there to you Ms Beale?" Now _that_ was definitely the alcohol that she's consumed so far. She should probably slow down.

"Huh, well I'm hoping to sing as a career, hopefully not in a bar for the rest of my life – no offence Marv!" They hear a shout of 'none taken' from the bartender before Chloe continues, "And I live with my best friend Aubrey here in New York. What about you mysterious woman who walked into my bar?"

Beca takes the last gulp of her drink before answering, "Well I live here too with my best friend Stacie and I'm a junior music producer for BFD records, so I might be able to help you out with that singing career possibly." Chloe gasps at that information but doesn't have a chance to cut in before Beca continues, "I also just broke up with my boyfriend of 5 years because I found out that I'm gay."

Chloe sweeps in and gives Beca a tight hug to comfort her (which Beca finds odd because they don't know each other but it fits the bubbly, personable character that Chloe seems to be). Strangely the brunette doesn't shy away from the contact as she normally would. The red-head's arms feel nice around her shoulders, almost like they fit better than Jesse's ever did.

Beca hears a soft, whispered, "I'm so sorry Beca that must be hard."

It's weird how much this stranger seems to care, she's never met anyone like this before. Chloe seems genuinely sympathetic towards her situation. Right now Beca accepts the consolation being offered by the singer – it's kind of exactly what she needed without knowing it. "Thank you Chloe, sorry for spoiling the mood."

"Hey don't worry about that! We've just become fast friends, plenty of time for flirting later," Chloe nudges her shoulder as she says it.

They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting at the bar, getting to know each other and talking about their friends and Jesse. It makes Beca feel better – _Chloe_ makes her feel better. She really enjoys her company and if the timing wasn't so rough she would definitely have asked her out. (Beca may not have been full invested in her relationship but it was 5 years of her life with her best friend so she is still grieving a loss and a huge change to her life).

"Well shoot Becs I have to go meet Aubrey now. Give me your phone," the red-head demands.

Beca hands it over willingly and Chloe enters in her number and sends a text to herself to get Beca's.

"There we go, now I expect you to call me Bec," she says as she gives the brunette another tight hug and leaves the bar. Beca looks at her phone and sees that Chloe has entered her name in her phone as: **Sexy redhead 3 (Chloe)**. It makes her feel all giddy inside. She decides that she should probably go home and sleep this off.

Over the next few weeks Beca throws herself into work but finds a lot more of her time is taken up by the red-head she met at the bar. Chloe is fast seeping into every aspect of Beca's life. They had group drinks with Aubrey and Stacie (who seemed to hit it off quite well) and Beca learned more and more about Chloe as the weeks went on. She learned that the singer actually wanted to live in LA and not New York but circumstances and missing Aubrey kept her here.

Beca started to feel like she was ready to move on with her life and thinking about dating again. Chloe had started flirting quite a bit over the last few weeks and she wanted to ask her out to dinner but was nervous. It would be her first date since coming out and it was a scary thought. Remembering that Chloe was the warmest person she'd ever met, she kicked her own ass into gear.

 **(Beca – 6.30pm)**

 **So how would you feel about going**

 **to dinner with me this Friday?**

 **(Chloe – 6.35pm)**

 **Are you asking me on a date Mitchell?**

 ****

 **(Beca – 6.37pm)**

 **Would it be a bad thing if I were?**

 ****

 **(Chloe – 6.38pm)**

 **Definitely not xx**

 **Just checking before I get excited!**

 ****

 **(Beca – 6.40pm)**

 **Then yes**

 **I am asking you on a date Chloe Beale**

 ****

 **(Chloe – 6.41pm)**

 **Hmmm… I'll have to check my schedule**

 ****

 **(Beca – 6.43pm)**

 **Oh really now?**

 **Maybe I rescind my offer then**

 ****

 **(Chloe – 6.44pm)**

 **No takesies backsies!**

 **Of course I'll go out with you!**

 **I've only been waiting forever for you to ask :P**

Chloe makes Beca better that's no secret. She's the polar opposite of Beca in so many ways but it just makes their friendship (and now relationship) stronger. Beca has a total of 5 panic attacks before their date that Friday. Stacie has to talk her off a ledge so many times but she makes it through.

The date Beca organised is a simple dinner in the city except it's followed by ice-skating in one of the cities ice rinks instead of the standard movie. She goes to Chloe's door dressed in black jeans, a navy blue button up and boots, while carrying a bouquet of flowers with one hand and knocking with the other. When Chloe answers the door she takes Beca's breath away (actually she does this all the time but now Beca is allowed to _feel_ it).

The red-head smiles so brightly at Beca, "Hey you," she says and grabs the brunette into a hug. "I'm so glad we are doing this."

"Oh me too. Uh- these are for you," Beca hands the flowers over to Chloe who seems to love the gesture.

"Aww Becs you didn't have to!" she says as she takes them and places them into a vase.

"Let's get going and don't forget your coat," Beca reminds her and she grabs Chloe's hand to hold as they walk to the restaurant for dinner. Chloe loving that she didn't have to initiate that contact and squeezes Beca's hand in lieu of words.

Dinner goes smoothly with flirting and light touches from both parties and before long they are at the ice rink and putting on their skates. Beca is a bit wobbly at first which Chloe finds adorable and she uses it as an excuse for them to continue holding hands and stay close to each other.

Once it gets close to midnight they walk back to Chloe's apartment (which Aubrey conveniently vacated for the night and went to be with Stacie). At Chloe's door Beca says, "I had a really amazing time tonight Chlo."

The red-head returns Beca's smile, "Me too. You are definitely 2nd date material," she finishes with a wink.

Beca laughs, "Good to know because I was planning on asking you on another."

"Well I definitely accept."

They just stare at each other for a moment, then another moment. Beca starts to lean in and notices that Chloe does the same. Their eyes closes and their lips brush gently against each other's. Chloe brings her hands up to the brunette's face and Beca brings hers to the red-heads hips. The brushing of their lips changes into more when Chloe runs her tongue along Beca's bottom lip, causing her to gasp into the kiss.

Breaking away from each other after some time to catch their breath, Chloe asks, "Do you want to come in?"

Beca's heart thuds in her ears so loudly she doesn't think she will ever hear again. She swallows hard and nods, "Oh yeah, ok."

They walk inside together and fall into bed together. The next morning Beca is stroking Chloe's arm and says, "I got an offer from work yesterday. They want me to move to the LA branch and be a Senior Music Producer."

Chloe squeals far too loudly for this time of the morning and shouts, "Becs that's so amazing! When would you start?"

Beca replies, "Well they want me to start asap but I wanted to ask you if you would come with me? What do you say Red, you wanna go on a road trip with me?"

Chloe doesn't even need to say yes, they both lean forward and kiss passionately, excited to start a new life together.


	6. Chapter 6

Bechloe Week Day 6 - Good Luck Charm

Chloe is Beca's good luck charm

* * *

Kids is not something Beca Mitchell ever thought that she would want. When she was in her late teens all she imagined was music… and sex. Both came true and much, much more when she met Chloe Beale. Ever since meeting the beautiful red-head, Beca has believed that she was her good luck charm. Sort of her own personal version of a rabbit's foot or a four leaf clover. Things just seemed to go her way when the red-head was around.

They became friends in college and started dating mid-way through. Chloe's been there for all of Beca's most important moments for college and adulthood. Like when she got the internship with Residual Heat up against some stiff competition, or when she created a demo with her fellow Bella Emily to give to her boss (which was subsequently picked up for release), or when she was promoted to a Senior Producer at her current record company, or even when she won at the Grammy's. Chloe has been there for all of it, as Beca's friend, girlfriend, fiancée and now wife.

The brunette believes that if it weren't for Chloe barging into her shower a month into her first year of college, her life would never be what it is today (and it's pretty fucking amazing). Now that she is in her early thirties and MARRIED (another thing she never thought would be on the cards for her), her view on the subject of kids has changed. The reason for that change is her wife, Chloe. The red-head has brought so much love into her life that she's sure there is plenty just sitting there waiting to be passed on because there is only so much she can fit in herself.

They're currently at the fertility clinic awaiting the results of the artificial insemination procedure so that they can try for the family that they are so ready for. Chloe is lying down on the bed, holding Beca's hand while they wait for the Doctor to return. The shorter girl is stroking the red-head's hair away from her face and periodically kissing her on the lips, cheeks, forehead and the tip of her nose.

Moments later the Doctor returns with a smile and says that the procedure was successful but they won't know if the fertilised eggs implant successfully for 2 weeks. Until then Chloe has to take it easy and avoid strenuous activity. They leave the clinic hopeful and happy that they have started this journey together, both nervously excited for the pregnancy test in 2 weeks' time.

They spend the next 2 weeks with Beca doting on Chloe's every need – trying to help her in every way possible. She cooks her dinner, brings her breakfast in bed, massages her feet and back to help her relax, brings her books to read, sings to her – everything Chloe could want.

When the waiting period is up, Beca comes home from work with a pregnancy testing kit so they can do the test from home prior to the blood test at the doctors. They are fidgeting on the couch currently waiting for the 90 second timer to finish so that they can find out if they will start their little family. Once they hear the beep, they turn and look at each other, exhaling nervously before picking up the stick.

Seeing the positive sign sends a wave of relief and excitement through both of them and they jump up together and hug one another tightly. Tears stream out of both of their eyes as they laugh and squeal. Beca always thought Chloe was her good luck charm and she definitely is, but now they have another one on the way. Beca can only see their lives getting better from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is soooooo god damn late but I had some ideas, then I got busy and I still wanted to put it up anyway.**

 **This will be a 3 part story for the Disney prompt for Bechloe Week 2018.**

 **As usual, it's probably crap but feel free to tell me that! I love comments, no matter what they are.**

 **Also I barely proof-read so I may sound like an idiot... like all the time.**

* * *

i) The first time is not always great (but it is special)

The first time that Beca and Chloe go to Disneyland they are not alone, far from it. The entire Bella horde has squished themselves into the bus to the airport during Beca's third year of college and Chloe's second super senior year. It was kind of planned and also not – kind of planned being that Beca and Chloe planned to go, the not planned part was Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie finding out and deciding that all of the Bella's were tagging along.

Chloe happily cheered "the more the merrier", while Beca just half-heartedly echoed her sentiments. It's not that Beca didn't want them to come along… it's just that they were _A LOT_ to deal with and she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend 4 full days with the whole group. (She might not survive it if she's honest). She was actually looking forward to just spending time with Chloe, she _was_ her best friend after all.

They hadn't had a chance to actually book anything before the Bella's found out so they ended up booking a 2 bedroom suite (which _**apparently**_ sleeps 11 adults but HOW that is possible remains a mystery to Beca). So Aubrey is invited along as well because it's bound to make it cheaper for them, well it's not the _only_ reason she was invited, both Chloe and Stacie were very keen on her tagging along.

The drill sergeant makes her appearance well known – or heard rather – on the day they are due to fly to California when she comes into the house blowing a whistle at 6am. Beca has never felt the need to condone murder before but this seems like a reasonable time to start. Aubrey manages to get the Bella's asses into gear and they all succeeded in being packed and on the bus with time to spare – it's actually a miracle and makes Beca think that the scary blonde may have magical powers… or she just frightens the shit out of everyone.

Beca doesn't bring her laptop with her, she figures it's a semester break with nothing of note coming up for the Bella's so she doesn't need to create any set lists (plus she highly doubts that Chloe will let her sit on it when they get there). On the bus she sits by herself and listens to music, letting Chloe and Aubrey share a seat and catch up. On her way to her seat Chloe shoots Beca a brilliant smile and it makes her forget that it's not just the two of them, if only for a moment.

Once they arrive at the airport it's chaos until they get to the departure gate. Fat Amy has too many bags and several of them are oversized, Stacie packed a vibrator in her carry on which was questioned by security and they were debating whether it could be used as a weapon (to which Stacie offered to display the **only** thing it would be used for, so they waved her through), Flo only brought a satchel bag claiming that she has learned to live with nothing but a scrap of cloth and a chicken (which ultimately meant that she had to take one of Amy's bags) and Lilly just up and disappeared.

Before the flight they ate the sandwiches that Aubrey and Chloe packed so that they wouldn't waste money on expensive airport food but they _were_ allowed to get coffee – the one thing that none of them would budge on (especially Beca). The seating for the flight was picked by Chloe who demanded to be in the middle of Beca and Aubrey, while Stacie protested saying that she also wanted to be next to Aubrey. It ended up being Beca, Chloe, Aubrey on one side (Aubrey being on the aisle seat), then Stacie (aisle seat next to Aubrey), Cynthia Rose and Flo, and in front of Beca was Fat Amy & Lilly, then Jessica and Ashley sat over the other side.

Beca tried to just listen to music for the 5hr flight but Chloe was having none of it, she was not the best flyer and needed to stay distracted. She grasped Beca's hand tightly when the plane took off, barely letting the blood flow – not that Beca minded, she could never be mad at Chloe. After the plane settled and righted itself again Chloe's hand kept its hold onto Beca's, neither of them bothering to remove it since it wasn't the first time they'd held hands, but it did always cause a stir among the Bellas and they received many smirks and waggling eyebrows in return (in Stacie and Fat Amy's case it went as far as being a hand up with 2 fingers in a V formation and wiggling their tongue between it). Distracting Chloe is pretty easy for Beca, she knows her better than she knows herself (she definitely thinks that might be true sometimes), so they talk about anything and everything that pops into Beca's mind – it's always easy to talk to the red-head. Aubrey wrapped herself up in planning schedules and making sure that none of the places they wanted to go were under maintenance which will keep her busy for a while so she doesn't have a chance to interrupt them.

After they land and are shuttled to the hotel, they are escorted to their suite. Beca completely dreads how the next few days will go because there will be absolutely **no** privacy. The suite has 4 queen beds, a pull-out sofa and a day bed. The girls all rush to get their preferred sleeping arrangements sorted which ends up with Jessica & Ashley, Flo & CR, Stacie and Aubrey, Lilly takes the day bed and Fat Amy hogs the pull-out sofa. Chloe turns to Beca and grabs her excitedly, "Awww Becs! We get to share a bed!" Beca of course doesn't mind, in fact Chloe is the _**only**_ Bella that she would share a bed with, but she groans to keep up appearances which causes the red-head to nudge her with her elbow and say, "Oh you love it."

* * *

The group of girls spent that afternoon splitting off into their own little groups and exploring the hotel and grounds, only after getting a stern reminder that they are supposed to have dinner together every night and breakfast together every morning to make sure they bond. (No doubt they will spend their evenings drinking and goading each other before bed anyway). It doesn't take long for Beca to be the last one in the room, she's honestly a little tired from the whole day so far and they aren't going into the park until tomorrow morning anyway… She gets into the bed that she shares with Chloe by falling into it and spreading out like a starfish, a little nap never hurt anyone after all.

It doesn't seem like she's in bed for very long before movement makes her stir. She feels a hand stretched across her middle and breath on the back of her neck. There is _definitely_ a pair of breasts pressing into her back and Beca's first thought involves some not-so-PG13 performances, which in her sleep-addled brain causes her to press harder back into the warm body. A sleepy moan is returned from her mystery guest and it wakes her properly. Panic overtakes her thoughts – who the hell would be cuddled up to her! Turning quickly and jostling the other party awake in the process she realises that it was just Chloe (she realises that she was stupid to think it could be anyone else). Her best friend must have come back to the room after checking around and decided to latch onto Beca.

Bright big blue eyes stare sleepily at her and a wide smile appears on the red-head's face, "Mmmm whas'time Becs?" It takes Beca a minute to clear the fog from her brain when she sees Chloe stretch and moan with satisfaction at the feeling.

"Oh um… oh crap its 7 already dude," Beca states when she realises that they need to start heading to the restaurant for the nightly Bella dinner. Before she can get up and out of bed, Chloe's arms snake back around her and pull her close again, trapping her in her body heat.

"Nooooo let's stay and cuddle some more. I'm so comfortable!" Chloe pleads.

"Yeah but you are also not the one Aubrey will murder if we miss dinner Beale," Beca reasons and Chloe concedes with a pout. She squirms her way out of the ginger's grip and tries to tame her bed hair. Feeling too lazy to change, she just puts on her shoes and heads to the couch to wait for her best friend.

They make their way down to the dinner and Beca gets a slight glare from Aubrey and the girls make a few comments about what Bhloe were doing together when they disappeared but the topic passes quickly. After eating the horde returns to the room to play drinking games (which doesn't actually end up happening due to Aubrey's insistence that they plan their schedule for tomorrow).

After a few stern words (orders) from Aubrey, all the girls head to bed except for Beca. The brunette decides to go for a walk around the area instead, clear her head and take a breather from all the overwhelming energy that she has been dealing with today. She steps outside the room and makes her way to the empty pool area and sits on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water. Just taking a few minutes to relax and think, knowing that it's going to be difficult to have _any_ alone time in these next few days.

It's not long before a body slowly lowers down and sits beside her. Beca knows that it's Chloe long before she turns to look at her, she has a 'Chloe-sense'. It doesn't really surprise her that the red-head has sought her out and joined her, they've always has this unexplainable bond. Something that cannot be described in mere words alone, it's more than a friendship (not in the way that she would like), and if Beca believed in soul mates then she has no doubt that Chloe would be hers. They sit together not really talking, kicking their feet under the water lightly for a few minutes before Chloe leans forward and nudges her with her shoulder, "What brought you out here?"

Beca just replies with a sigh and then says, "Just needed to get away for a minute. There is only so much death glaring I can take from Aubrey before I feel like I'm going to actually give in and drop dead," she finishes with a smirk.

Chloe tuts in minor disapproval, "Hey that's my best friend you're talking about."

Beca puts a hand to her chest in faux horror, "You mean _I_ am not your best friend? Here I was all this time thinking you cared about moi!"

"Oh I'm sorry, do I know you?" Chloe dead-panned as she raised her eyebrow.

Beca chuckles softly, "You've clearly spent too much time with me Beale. Next you'll be wearing ear monstrosities and losing a couple more inches and Aubrey will be calling you a hobbit too."

"Hmm I think I'd look hot with ear monstrosities," Chloe states before she turns to Beca and strokes the spikes of her left ear, "Not as sexy as you of course, but still, maybe something for me to think about."

Now, Beca is pretty used to Chloe flustering her, making her blush and just generally melting her into a puddle of confused feelings. In fact, most of the time the brunette is trying to maintain a self-image of aloofness, then Chloe will come along with a comment about singing in the shower or experimenting with girls and Beca loses her battle of keeping a straight face every time. She never knows what to think about those comments. It scares her because she knows that they're close (again not as close as she would like) and it makes her question for a moment if it's possible, even remotely, for Chloe to like her – _like_ like her (as middle school as that sounds it's definitely accurate).

But this was a pretty bold comment even for the red-head, to blatantly call Beca **sexy** while touching her in a not-so friend-ly way (because who strokes their friends ear?). It wasn't even just what she said but how she said it. Her tone was so sure and confident as if it were the truest words she'd ever spoken. Not even the slightest bit of hesitation. It wasn't long before Beca felt herself choke internally on the statement and heat rising to her cheeks (she was just glad there wasn't much light or Chloe would see it).

Before she can stop herself she manages to hastily reply, "Of course you would. You look hot in everything, without a doubt you are the sexiest person I know." Once it leaves her mouth she almost faints. That's probably at the top of the list of things you _**shouldn't**_ say to your best friend – your _straight_ best friend especially. If her cheeks were red before they must be on fire now and Beca knows that she should probably laugh or run away or do something to ease the tension she has probably caused. She can't help but wonder if she's about to watch this friendship implode.

If Beca turned to look at Chloe she would've seen a look of disbelief on her friends face but she was too busy panicking inside her own head. Seconds go by and Chloe tries to respond but is interrupted by her phone beeping.

"It's Aubrey," Chloe states as she looks at her messages, "She wants us back at the room before she has to drag us back."

Beca sighs and acquiesces to the request knowing that she can't sit out here all night. To be honest it gives her an easy out of the awkwardness she has thrust upon herself tonight. In lieu of answering she rises up and offers a hand to Chloe, which causes the red-head to look up at her and smile before slowly reaching out and grasping the brunette's hand tightly. The slightly taller girl lifts herself up with ease but doesn't let go of Beca's hand, choosing to hold it while they walk back to the hotel room, only moving to adjust their grasp to a comfortable position.

Beca secretly revels in these intimate yet confusing moments that they share. She doesn't freeze up anymore, right now she decides to be a little bold and interlock their fingers. Chloe looks down at their hands and squeezes Beca's in a show of appreciation. They don't say anything on the way back to the room, but once outside the door again they face each other knowing this is the last chance of privacy.

"So I uh… I guess we better go in before Aubrey comes storming out," the brunette mumbles quietly.

"Yeah probably," Chloe agrees scrunching up her nose slightly, "I kinda wish it was just us on this trip like we planned though."

Beca chuckles softly, "Yeah those weirdos love ruining a moment."

Chloe reaches out and places a stray strand of hair behind Beca's ear and it makes Beca stop breathing. "I'm glad you still came, it wouldn't have been right without you here."

The brunette just inhales sharply at that and forces herself to maintain eye contact with those bright blue eyes that seem to be shining more than ever right now. Beca swallows hard before responding, "Yeah me too. Come on before Aubrey buries me alive for keeping you up."

Chloe lowers her head and nods gently, then they enter the room quietly, trying to avoid waking any of the girls that might be asleep. All the lights in the room are off so the girls tiptoe around the room and get changed for bed. They slide into the bed together and Beca doesn't even think about it before she rolls over and pulls Chloe's back to her front. It takes no time at all for them both to relax into the position before falling asleep, it's definitely not the first time they've fallen asleep this way – it always just feels _right_ to the both of them.

* * *

Beca awakes to whispering voices around her. She opens one eye (with a struggle) and peeks out seeing multiple Bella's hovering around her and Chloe's bed. Opening her other eye, she can see a mane of red hair covering most of her face. Chloe has turned around during the night and they are now cuddling front to front, with Beca's chin over Chloe's head and Beca can feel her best friend's breath on her collarbone while she is snuggled tightly against the brunette's chest.

She focuses on the voices once more when she hears a camera click. 

_'Bhloe is totally real'_

 _'Yeah just look at them!'_

 _'Friends don't sleep like that'_

 _'Dear god did they have SEX while we were all in the room last night!'_

 _'Uhhh there is totally going to be a mini-Bhloe on the way'_

 _'Fat Amy it doesn't work like that'_

 _'Girls! Leave them alone and get ready for breakfast!'_

That last authoritarian voice was Aubrey and Beca knows that means they have very little time to get up before they (just Beca) gets physically dragged out of bed. The brunette nudges Chloe gently to try and wake her up, then whispers into her hair. "Psst, Chlo. We gotta get up, Bella breakfast time."

Chloe moans as she starts waking up and stretches, causing a slight blush to Beca's cheeks. They all get ready for the day and head out – taking much longer than normal due to the severe reduction in bathrooms available to them compared to the Bella house.

At breakfast Beca heads over to the coffee first, drinking a cup while over at the machine before making another. She decides to make Chloe her usual morning tea and bring it over for her, finding that her best friend has done the same for her with a plate of food. They sit next to each other and swap tea with food and join the chatter of the other Bella's. It doesn't take long for the teasing comments to start about how Chloe clung to Beca like a koala in bed and suggestive comments about what they had done. The brunette responded as normal with glares but it ended once Aubrey told them all to get up so that they could enter the park and start having fun.

(Beca thinks that _planning_ every minute of the day kinda takes the fun out of it but she stays silent and chooses to roll her eyes instead).

When they enter the park Aubrey splits them into their groups. Beca, Chloe & Fat Amy are group 1; Stacie, Aubrey and Flo are group 2; Jessica, Ashley, Lilly and Cynthia Rose are group 3. They don't have to meet up at any point except for dinner but Aubrey advises them to stay with their groups and follow the maps she's provided.

The groups split up and Beca turns to Chloe and Fat Amy and asks them what they want to do first (though the question is mostly directed at Chloe). The red-head wanted to go see the parades, Amy wanted to go to Splash Mountain and Beca was looking forward to going to Space Mountain. They had a total of 3 days at the parks before they flew back so they had plenty of time to do everything that they all wanted to do. Given the parades were in the late afternoon and night, they decided to go to some of the rides first.

It didn't take long to actually get to the areas they wanted. They decided to try and go through the areas like Tomorrowland and Fantasyland today – apparently they _had_ to go meet the Disney Princesses today and listen to the story time, it was non-negotiable to Chloe.

Surprisingly it took nearly 30 minutes before Amy decided that her 'free range pony' status was being cramped by their unrelenting need to stick to a plan. They tried to argue that they weren't planning but making sure that they did actually get to see everything that they wanted but Fat Amy was having none of it and disappeared. She left them with a comment about them now being able to have the romantic holiday that they desired all along and she was going to find herself a beast to her beauty.

Beca shrugged at Chloe and they kept on walking. The red-head would get excited when spotting characters around the place and grab Beca's arm to drag her over. The brunette didn't mind, she loved seeing Chloe so happy and she really _would_ do just about anything for her – it was the power of those clear blue eyes and blinding smile. Of course, keeping in character was important to Beca (even if Chloe knew she was faking it) so she kept up her minor groans of annoyance to the things she considered them too old for.

They seemed to work their way through a few princesses, always ending up the same way – Chloe squeals, she chat animatedly with the princess, Beca rolls her eyes but stares blatantly at the red-head who is in her element creating joy around her and just emanating pure happiness (which if the brunette **was** caught staring at her best friend by any of the Bella's, they would accuse her of having heart eyes again), they pose for multiple pictures (several of which have to be different poses and then they leave. Chloe seems to be vibrating with excitement and Beca tries her best to quell her smiles so that she doesn't make her enormous love for the red-head too obvious.

Story time is what Beca was dreading the most. She just _knows_ it's going to be all children and they are going to be so out of place sitting down in the hall listening to this story. But again, she hasn't learned (and doesn't think it's possible) for her to say no to Chloe when she pleads. When they enter the hall however, Beca learns that today's story is read by none other than Mulan – this causes her to gasp loudly and grab Chloe's arm instead this time. The red-head knows just how much Beca loves Mulan – 'by far the most badass of all the Disney princesses. SHE SAVED CHINA CHLOE!'.

Beca navigates them through the crowd to try and get seats up front and they watch the story intently. After the story time is over, the brunette becomes shy and doesn't want to go up and ask for a photo, but Chloe refuses to let this moment pass and again drags her best friend up for a photo. The red-head cannot contain the smile that appeared from the moment they stepped into this hall. This particular moment, seeing Beca's unbridled joy at meeting Mulan, has by far been her favourite part of the trip so far – she doubts _anything_ could top it.

It takes no time at all for the brunette to change her lock screen photo from an old picture of her and Chloe, to the new photo of them with Mulan. It makes the red-head melt inside, her prickly little co-captain doesn't open up for everyone, but she gets to see everything behind that reinforced wall of hers.

They have an early dinner with the Bella's and then go back to watch the fireworks. Chloe sits next to Beca on a wall and leans her head on the brunette's shoulder. Sighing with contentment and then saying, "This place really is magical."

Beca hums an agreement before looking over at the red-head, "It's not as magical as you but it's not so bad."

Chloe stops breathing for a second as she processes what Beca just said and the possible meanings behind it. She wants to know if it's a sarcastic comment but when she turns to look at her best friend, she sees nothing but honesty shining from her eyes. It's one of the many reasons she loves the brunette, the way she can just drop a compliment without thinking about it and you know that she means it, it's always written on her face.

Staring into the clear blue of Chloe's eyes gives Beca a confidence she has never felt before. Being around her best friend has always been like putting on a warm blanket, familiar and protective. This time she feels her body give into the feelings she tries so hard to hide on a daily basis. The fear of rejection is far from her mind at this moment because Chloe is looking at her with such soft eyes that she just _knows_ that there is nothing to be afraid of.

Leaning forward slowly, she captures Chloe's bottom lip is a gentle kiss – it's a little clumsy but it's much better than the picture her imagination could paint in her mind. She lingers for a second before pulling back slightly and looks into Chloe's eyes, searching – needing reassurance that it was ok.

"Was that okay?" She breathes onto the red-heads lips, face still close to hers.

Chloe closes her eyes and swallows hard before opening them, a new shine present in them with unshed tears. "That's probably the most okay thing ever Becs," she smiles as she replies.

"Is it okay if I do it again?" Beca questions, breathing getting heavier at the possibility.

There's no answer from Chloe other than pressing her lips against the brunette's again, hands finding their way into the locks she loves. Fireworks explode in the sky above them and Beca pulls away giggling, "This has got to be the most cliché shit in the world."

Chloe laughs in response, "I wouldn't have it any other way Becs."

Neither of them would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now this has smut at the end but I guess you could skip it. Imma be honest and say I didn't read over it before posting so tell me if I royally fucked up and I'll fix it please.**

 **THANKS!**

 **Also I've never written smut before so I guess try not to poke your eyes out? But anyway I finally got around to finishing this.**

* * *

ii. The second time is memorable (for all the right reasons)

"Oh my god, Becs I can't believe you are taking me to Disneyland! This is going to be so aca-awesome!" squealed the red-head from the passenger seat next to Beca, while a huge beaming smile blinded Beca in the driver's seat.

Seeing the excitement radiating from Chloe forces a deep chuckle from the brunette. No matter how long they've known each other, it never ceases to amuse Beca when her best friend (now girlfriend) gets animated and borderline hyperactive after hearing even the smallest of news. Sometimes that excitement transforms into physical actions which is not limited to slapping Beca enthusiastically (not her favourite because she's little and Chloe is freakishly strong), hugs that verge on strangling (those are ok except she'd prefer to be able to breathe) and sometimes more *ahem* passionate ventures (that one is… definitely ok).

It's one of the best things about Chloe – her ability to just Chlo-ify situations. If Beca had to describe it she couldn't just use the words positivity, or cheerfulness because it's way more than that. There are plenty of happy, optimistic people in this world and she can confidently say that they would annoy the fuck out of her – Chloe is not only an exception but proves that any rules that the brunette created for herself in her angsty teenage years were never Chloe-proofed. She really stood no chance after meeting the boundary-less ginger (something that she's been grateful for ever since she recovered from the unexpected shower incident).

This definitely was the reaction that she was hoping for when she decided to bring them back to the place that actually started their relationship two years ago. She wanted to make this anniversary special and figured that finally having that trip they wanted to do by themselves the first time was the best way to do just that. With her girlfriend practically vibrating in her seat, she _knows_ that this was the right choice.

"It's our first _college-free adult life_ anniversary babe, of course we were going to do something special," Beca reminds Chloe as they drive along the freeway.

"Yeah but this is more than I was expecting! We could've had take-out at home and as long as I was with you, it would've been special," the red-head lovingly stated.

Normally Beca would discourage such cheesy remarks, but being with Chloe has made her grateful she is not lactose intolerant – there are more cheesy sentiments between them than there is cheese in Fat Amy's nachos (and Beca is pretty sure the health department has raised serious concerns over that many times with her). Still, Beca being Beca cannot _always_ be gooey.

"Oh really? Well in that case I'll just turn around now. Save us the money you know?"

"Don't you dare Mitchell!" Chloe commands with a look of horror on her face. Beca smirks at the reaction, she knows that her girlfriend is aware that it was a teasing comment but loves that she responds and continues the banter.

"Chlo I think we both know that I'm not going to pass up the chance to get you naked and _alone_ for once. This is going to be like all my Christmas' come at once!"

The red-head raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Since when do we need to be alone to get naked? Amy has walked in on us so many times I'm not even sure it's an accident anymore."

Beca groans loudly, "Oh don't remind me! How about those times when we think she has left and somehow she appears to be on her side of the apartment 'sleeping' and we wake her up apparently. I still think she has help from a neighbour to get onto the fire escape and come back in the window."

Chloe reaches over and grabs the brunette's hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing it to her lips for a quick kiss. "Well babe, at least we will _actually_ be alone this time. We can shower together because we will also actually both fit in the shower at the same time!"

Beca laughs loudly at that, remembering the first and only time that she attempted to climb into the shower with the red-head at their shared apartment – it ended about as well as could be expected in a space that barely fits one of them. The brunette will not deny that she was thinking with a very specific part of her body at that moment in time and she's positive that any scientist or doctor will tell you that you immediately become stupid when you are horny, at least she rationalises it that way. Beca definitely did not mean for them to go tumbling out of the shower and onto the floor, breaking the shower head in the process and causing it to spray everywhere, but she learned her lesson and now she will always assess the shower size prior to becoming an insatiable mess.

This trip is something Beca has been planning for a while and she hopes that her girlfriend enjoys herself and that their anniversary actually goes according to plan. She pulls into the car park and they get out of the car and grab their bags and head into the reception to check in. They are staying inside one of the 1 bedroom suites instead of a normal hotel room and Chloe looks to Beca curiously, wondering why she was spending more money on the room when they could've used it elsewhere on the trip. It's not like they'll be spending the whole trip indoors after all – well not completely, she definitely has some Disney-sploring to do this time, since the Bella's hijacked the holiday from them two years ago.

The vet-in-training shrugs it off, trusting in her girlfriend's decision to get the bigger room and they walk side-by-side to the room together. Once inside they take a quick walk around the suite to check it out, both really pleased that it's bigger than a normal room.

"You like it?" Chloe hears as a pair of arms snake themselves around her waist and a kiss is pressed to her shoulder.

She nods, "You know what you are doing Mitchell, that's for sure." The red-head smiles and turns to gently press her lips to Beca's and then pulling away, "What say we take this out to the park and have that adventure we tried to have a year ago?"

The brunette hums her response while emphasising it with a quick squeeze to the red-head's hips, "Hmmm ok, but I want it noted that I would be ok staying here and exploring you instead."

"Mmm. Sounds. Perfect. But. Later," Chloe purrs between kisses to the brunette's lips. They are not heated but leave Beca slightly dazed as even a year later, she still cannot believe that Chloe is hers. The red-head swishes past her and waits by the door, leaning against it, "Come on babe, let's get our Disney on!"

Beca shakes the fog from her head which she has come to call 'getting Bealed over' – similar to getting bowled over only it only occurs with her best friend turned girlfriend. She's not normally easily shocked or overwhelmed but Chloe invades all her senses and causes her brain to feel like it's paralysed (in a good way). It used to occur before they started dating as well but since she actually gets to express her feelings towards the red-head now, it seems to have amplified. Honestly if she wasn't so captivated by Chloe, she would be concerned about what she looks like in these moments, trying to get herself together – probably looking slack-jawed and like a drooling mess.

Walking over to her, she holds her hand out, a natural instinct now and Chloe doesn't hesitate to grasp it tightly. "Let's go Red. Disneyland better be ready for us."

The first thing that they do is a tour. They never really got to do much apart from that first day last time they were here on account of the Bella's finding out that they had kissed. (Well, Stacie actually saw it happen and shrieked some kind of Bella-only decibel level sound that seemed to lure the rest over. Aubrey spent a long while lecturing Beca about looking after her best friend, threatening her with much violence if she failed to do so and then felt the need to hover constantly because their schedule was completely out of whack and was not allowed to be delayed further). Beca does wish that they had gotten to have a little time to themselves as a couple _before_ being wolf-whistled at for even looking at Chloe, but whatever, she won in the end anyway.

During the tour Beca has to walk away to take a few secret phone calls because in her words 'work just can't get anything done without her'. Since graduating and moving to New York together with Amy and Chloe, she's become pretty successful in such a short time at BFD Records as a production assistant and junior producer. Chloe never doubted it for a minute but actually seeing her own hard work pay-off is making it pretty fucking real for the brunette. She makes ok money too, well… enough to support the 3 of them living together.

When Beca returns to her side she has a big smile stretching across her face as she places her arm around Chloe's waist while they walk. The red-head's curiosity gets the better of her when she asks, "What has you all giddy Mitchell?"

Beca turns her face into a mock scowl and retorts, "Oh I'm sorry is this better, Beale?"

Chloe leans forward and places a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Much better."

Pretending to be grossed out and wiping away the kiss, Beca responds, "Dude! Ugh gross. Do you think you're my girlfriend or something?"

The red-head winks at her and says, "Well I did just get you wet."

Beca opens and closes her mouth several times, attempting to make a witty comeback but she literally cannot think. Her girlfriend just scrambled her brain completely and there is nothing she can do about it. After a few seconds she makes a strangled gasping noise that sounds more like she has something stuck in her throat than words, so Chloe leans closer and asks with a knowing smirk on her face, "Sorry what was that babe? I couldn't quite hear you"

The brunette takes a deep breath and swallows, "Umm I said let's move on to the next thing."

She is definitely not intimidated by her girlfriend but she is broken by her. Constantly. Like full brain not functioning, it's actually been melted right out of her head and thinking is no longer a thing that she has the ability to do. This is just one of those situations and as much as she would love to do nothing more than throw Chloe down and ravish her right now, there is a plan that she has to stick to for today. Reining in her hormones is probably the hardest thing she's ever had to do, before the red-head she had never experienced getting as worked up as she gets now. She supposes it's a Chloe thing.

They manage to make their way over to the splash mountain line where the vet-in-training suggests that they should flash the camera at the end, the brunette immediately rejects the idea. "Umm no. You might be confident about allllll of that," she gestures to Chloe's body, "but those are my boobs, not for everyone else."

The red-head smirks, "I knew you were looking in that shower. You always pretended that you didn't remember it or that you 'blocked it out'. Face it Becs, you're a perv like everyone else."

"Woah, hold up there Beale. _You_ walked into _my_ shower stall, there is no question as to who the perv is between us thank you very much," Beca emphasises with a soft poke to her chest.

Chloe leans forward but doesn't touch Beca, her lips millimetres away from the producers own and purrs, "Mmmm I don't regret it… Do you?" She finishes her question with the briefest and ever so slight brush of her lips against her girlfriends, just enough to make her point, leaning back away again immediately. It can barely be called a kiss but creates the exact reaction she wanted from Beca. The brunette is sitting there stunned, looking like her mouth is on the verge of drooling. Her eyes are glazed over with want and she swallows hard, probably to take a second to gather her thoughts.

"You are mean Beale. Remind me why I brought you here?"

The red-head smiles widely and grabs her girlfriend's hand, while sing-songing her reply, "Because you love me."

"You're lucky that you are so damn cute Red," Beca tries to hold back a smile as she replies.

* * *

After an exciting first day of their anniversary, they slowly head back towards their hotel room to get ready for dinner. Upon entering, Chloe's breath is taken away by the room itself, her hand flying up to her lips in shock. There are petals lining the floor from the door to the dining table and candles lighting the room in a low romantic glow. It takes her a moment but she also hears a slow melody playing gently in the background from a speaker on the counter.

She feels a hand slide onto her hip and a gentle squeeze when she hears her girlfriend whisper, "Happy Anniversary Chlo."

The red-head turns to Beca, not quite able to find words just yet and kisses her soundly. It's not a heated kiss and it ends fairly quickly, she just needed to convey what her words would've failed to say.

Chloe has always known that the brunette could be romantic. She shows it in little ways all the time like when she holds the red-head close while watching a movie (which Beca only does because she enjoys them), or when she catches Beca staring at her like she's the reason that the sun is even around (including when she's just woken up and has messy hair and sleep lines from her pillow), or holding her hand and placing little kisses on her when they go on dates or shopping or just sit around the house. When Chloe asked her once why she was looking at her, the brunette just responded with, "You are my favourite thing to look at." It nearly made her cry because she wasn't expecting the sheer honesty in that moment, half expecting a trademark sarcastic / teasing response like "I'm trying to figure out if that's a booger on your face or not." She loves her girlfriend but god she can ruin a moment when she wants to.

The smaller woman brings the red-head further into the room, closing the door behind them. She brings attention to the dining table which has dinner prepared for them and an ice bucket with a bottle of wine. Grabbing 2 glasses, she pours them both a drink and hands one to her girlfriend. "I wanted to surprise you and I hope that this is alright?" Beca questions.

Nodding seems like an appropriate response to the red-head before she manages actual words, "It's more than alright, it's so beautiful. Thank you Bec."

They clink their glasses together in a toast. "Well come on babe, let's not keep this food waiting."

* * *

After dinner, Beca stands and offers her hand to Chloe, which the red-head takes without hesitation. She pulls her up into her arms and slowly sways with her, barely moving at all along with the music whispering through the room. Chloe buries her face into her girlfriend's neck and just breathes in the scent, enjoying her presence and grateful that they have been able to get away – that Beca has made this so special.

The brunette sighs contentedly before speaking, "I love you Chlo. These last 2 years with you have made me realise that I don't know how to live without you anymore. It just wouldn't be living if you weren't there."

Chloe lifts her head to look at her, crystal blue eyes piercing and shining brightly, "I love you too Bec. You make me so happy and I fall a little more in love with you every day."

Beca smiles, "Always so cheesy Beale." She pulls away from the red-head and reaches into her pocket, revealing a small box. "But I meant what I said, I can't imagine life without my best friend. I want to be by your side for it all. You make me the best version of myself because you deserve the best and more."

Chloe inhales deeply, the slow realisation of what her girlfriend is doing hits her like a freight train, her eyes fill up with tears that don't fall just yet.

Beca continues, nervously chuckling briefly, "So what I am trying to say here is," she bends down onto one knee, "the last 2 years have been amazing and I would love to spend forever making sure you feel the same. Will you marry me Chlo?" The brunette opens the box and offers the ring forward.

The red-head can no longer stop her tears from free-flowing. She nods vigorously, "Yes! Of course I will marry you Bec! I love you so much." She flings herself forward and throws her arms around the brunette, knocking them both over onto the ground.

There's a loud "oof" from Beca as she has the force of her girlfriend – now fiancé – hit her but she quickly forgets as hundreds of kisses are placed all over her face and lips. They slowly transform into a slow languid kiss. Beca feels the happiness and love radiating from the Chloe as she moves her hands to cup her face gently.

Eventually breaking away and attempting to catch her breath, the brunette holds up the box with the ring and nods to it and raises her eyebrows up and down in jest, "So how bout it Beale, want to make this official?"

Chloe breathes out a laugh at her goof of a fiancé and uses her right arm to hold up her weight, still wanting to remain close to Beca for the moment (or rather on top of). She lifts her left hand up and Beca holds it, pressing kisses to her palm, then her ring finger. The ring slides on and fits comfortably and the red-head just stares in awe at it.

The producer lets herself soak in the joy of the moment and the look of pure adoration that has made its home on Chloe's face. Nothing could top this moment for Beca. "It's not as beautiful as you, but it'll do," she whispers.

The certainty in her fiancé's voice sends fire to her belly and shivers down her spine. The red-head pushes forward and devours Beca's mouth, forcing them both down so that they are lying on the floor. It's accepted with just as much passion from the brunette. After indulging for a brief moment, Chloe makes the suggestion, "mmm bedroom."

Even with her head hazy with lust, it takes only moments for Beca to catch up and drag her to the bed. Pausing just to take in the blown pupils, mussed hair and need written all over the red-head. It still blows her away that she gets to see Chloe in this state – that she _causes_ her to get worked up like this. Unable to hold back anymore, she brings her hands up and under the red-head's shirt, immediately pressing her fingers into hot skin and closes the distance between their mouths once again.

This is not what she expected when she proposed. To be honest Beca was expecting Chloe to want to tell the Bella's straight away and spend their night listening to their whooping through facetime. But she isn't going to argue with this, this is a much better outcome for the evening.

Unwillingly she pulls back so she is able to slide Chloe's shirt slowly over her head, moving her lips to her neck once she is free. One hand on her hip, the other cupping the back of her head, holding her in place while she gently bites and sucks, intentionally leaving a mark. The red-head gasps at the feeling of wet kisses and teeth while she brings her lover closer by her belt loops, curling her fingers through them and yanking forcefully.

Chloe wants to show Beca how much she wants Beca – how much she craves her. Quickly stripping the brunette of her shirt and bringing her lips to the swell of her breasts, nipping gently at the flesh. Beca brings her own hands to undo the clasp of her bra, eager to rid herself of the obstruction, before arching into Chloe further and burying her hands into thick red hair.

There's no need for teasing, in fact Chloe doesn't want to at this point. Her own desire to make her fiancé come undone beneath her has taken over everything inside her. Tongue swirling over the stiffened peaks of Beca's breasts causes her to moan along with the brunette. Her hands travel down to the button of her jeans and she removes them in record time, taking her underwear with them.

Chloe lays Beca on the bed and strips herself down bare as well before crawling up and fitting herself between the brunette's hips. Staring at the nearly black eyes before her, clearly filled with need, drives her crazy and she dives forward to crash their lips together again. Her tongue finds its way into Beca's mouth, no battle for dominance occurring, just a welcome brush from her own.

Beca's hips thrust upwards impatiently producing a pleasant pulse between both of their bodies. Chloe's hands move as though they have a mind of their own, having explored the body beneath her extensively, they need no guidance. She smooths the skin of her stomach, scratching gently before reaching the wetness lining her thighs. The red-head pulls on Beca's lower lip with her teeth as she drags a finger through her slit, groaning at the warmth she feels.

The brunette is overwhelmed and her hands fly from Chloe's hips, one now gripping the sheet as though her life depended on it, the other has made its way to the red-heads buttocks. Her head is leaning back exposing her neck to her lover who takes full advantage. Licking a line up from her collarbone to her jawline before returning the favour to Beca and nibbling on the skin available.

Her hand continues to apply light pressure, slowly running her finger through her slit and up to her clit, circling it and then dropping down to her entrance.

"Oh god Chlo," the brunette pants loudly, "Please. Inside."

The red-head presses a finger in slowly in lieu of a response. Beca tries to arch her back but she is unable to form any sort of coherent body movements or sounds, utterly at the mercy of her fiancé. A second finger follows the first and Chloe shifts her body so that she can use her hips to assist her thrusting.

She can see all the tell-tale signs that the brunette is close – a vein protruding from her neck, the pulsing around her fingers, the heavy inconsistent panting, the sweat running down her body. Pushing into her faster and curling her fingers deeper into Beca so that she can finally watch her fall over the edge with a silent scream. Chloe watches the post-orgasm haze leave the brunette's face and bends down to kiss her.

"I love you Beca Mitchell," she murmurs into her lips.

"I fucking love you too Chloe soon-to-be Mitchell," Beca replies with a smile before flipping them over, "But now I also would love to fuck you."

Chloe doesn't stop her, she never would.


End file.
